zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
1.1-Louise the Zero
"Louise the Zero" is the first episode of the first season of The Familiar of Zero. '1.1 Opening Scene' The opening scene shows Louise asleep in a four post bed. The bed room is from someone with money or nobility. She gets dressed and heads to the class room. You get a high camera shot of the Castle of Tristain Academy of Magic gardens. It's a pentagon shape fort with a main tower in the middle and the hallways are connected from the main tower in the middle to each of the smaller tower in the corners. '1.2 The Class' In class the new teacher this year, Miss Chevreuse, is explaining the difference parts of magic. She asks the class what they are and at some point Guiche de Gramont (Bronze) says that the four elements are fire, water, air and earth. Miss Chevreuse and Bronze are both earth elements. In the manga version, she explains the there are five elements and the fifth one is void. In the anime this comes out later. Miss Chevreuse is giving a demonstrates; she is turning some rock into brass. She wanted the class to learn the simple magic and ask Louise to do the same. A bunch of the students ask Miss Chevreuse to no let her do this, because of the Louise's magic problem. Miss Chevreuse accept their opinion, but it is a very simple spell and she still let Louise do it. Everybody hide behind their desk and Tabitha, reading her book, walks out of the room. This of course, caused magic to blowup in the lab. '1.3 Old Osmond Office ' In the office of Old Osmond the Master wizard sitting at his desk, he takes a puff from his pipe. His sectary with the wave of her wand take the pipe and it float over to her desk. He gets up and moseys over to her desk and casually starts rubbing her hip. She complains and he make out like is senile. She calls him at his game. Old Osmond is standing in the middle of the room and a small mouse jumps off the chair she is sitting on and runs over to Osmond and calls his familiar. The mouse on his shoulder squeaks to and tells Old Osmond that she was wearing white panties. They fight back and forth. There is a big explosion which came from one of the class room. '1.4 The Class Room ' The class room is in shambles. Louise passes off as a minor mistake. For the amount of damage she did, it look like she is no minor magician. On her way back from Osmond office, she is harassed by Kirche and some of the students. They were surprised that she didn't get punished for the spell back fire. She said it was partially the teacher fault for not listing to the students and not let her to do the magic. Then they bug her about the summing familiar class the next day and she would have problems with it. She boost that she can do it and she beliefs she will have the best familiar of everybody. '1.5 Summoning Day ' Colbert announces to the class today is the day they will be summing their familiar that will be with them the rest of their lives. Kirche taunts Louise about the summing spell knowing that she will have problems with it. Lord Guiche did his summing, to his surprise he get a mole. He has earth magic. Tabitha gets a blue dragon. She has air magic. Kirche get a fire salamander. She has fire magic. Montmorency gets a frog. She has water magic. '1.6 The Chant' Then it was Louise's turn. She start chanting "My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine beautiful wises powerful servant heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear". There is a large explosion and smoke. When the smoke clears there is Saito Hiraga on the ground. He is an average Japanese high school student. In the anime series he doesn't speak the same language and they don't understand each other at first. He doesn't know where he is or why everybody is dressed in different clothes. He tries to get away but he is stopped. Colbert tells her she has to finish the ritual or she will kick out of school. Louise wants to do the ritual over, but Colbert will not hear of it. She has to kiss Saito. After kissing him, he complains he was getting hot suddenly a tattoo runes burn into the back of his hand and he passes out. '1.7 Her Room ' After he passes out, he wakes up to find himself in a room lying on straw and he thinks he's dreaming. She is standing over him and pronounces that she has to have him as a familiar so be it. He starts yelling still not knowing what she is saying. She takes off some of clothes and through them at to have him wash them. Annoyed with his yelling she cast a silence spell which blowup. After the smoke clears he is on the floor all sooty and the most of the cloth burnt. Suddenly they both could understand each other. '1.8 The Runes ' Colbert was doing research on the rune writing on the back of Saito's hand. He found in the library that it matches some very old writing and he need to talk to Osmond. '1.9 I’m Out of here ' Louise explains the school, town, and country and then she looks up to see no Saito. He has taken off. He passes Bronze on the stairs and the Kirche on the first floor. He gets outside running across the compound. Suddenly he start rising up into the air and he see Lord Guiche, Kirche, and Louise and Lord Guiche who uses a rose for a wand was using spell to raise Saito into air. He sees two moons in the night sky and he can realizes he not in Kansas (Japan) anymore. Differences from the Light Novel series * Saito has his laptop with him when he got summoned * Saito already understands their language Zero no Tsukaima < Top Of Page > Zero No Tsukaima Seasons [[The_Familiar_of_Zero_(anime)|'<< The Familiar of Zero (anime) ']] - [[1.2-Commoner_Familiar| ' Full 1.2 The Peasant Familiar >>']] Category:Episodes Category:Season 1